chimamirenobarafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Hoverdragon
Über mich Ähm, eine Selbstbeschreibung...schwierig...sowas kann ich nicht...aber ist etz egal^^ Also: 1.Mein größter Traum ist es auf Cosplay '''zu gehen... Aber das kann ich noch nicht...zu viel Stress. 2.Mein Hobby ist es Bilder abzuzeichnen', die ich im Internet gefunden habe(ich kann nämlich nicht gut freihändig zeichnen...)^^ 3.Ich steh total auf Yaoi-pairings, besonders zurzeit auf '''Yumichika x Kujaku'(also vorsicht) 4.Dies ist mein Lieblings-Lied: Song:'' TRUE LOVE 1000% '' Artist: Ittoki Otoya (Takuma Terushima)'' '''Hijirikawa Masato ''(Kenichi Suzumura)'' Shinomiya Natsuki ''(Kishou Taniyama)'' '''Ichinose Tokiya (Miyano Mamoru)'' Jinguuji Ren (Junichi Suwabe) Kurusu Shou (Hiro Shimono) Lied: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHkpCqb8ip4 Original / Romaji Lyrics: All: '''DOKI DOKI de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY!! '''Otoya: '''Are you ready? '''Masato: Are you ready? Natsuki: Are you ready? Tokiya: Are you ready? Ren: Are you ready? Shou: Are you ready? All: saa Let's song! yume wo utaou (Let's shout!) sora ni utaou (Let's go!) hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou mirai no chizu wo (Yes x2) kimi to egakou kono REBORYUUSHON (We are) ikimashou (ST☆RISH) ai wo Change the star Check it out!! Otoya: '''GIRI GIRI na mune no kodou '''Tokiya: '''Uh baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou '''Tokiya x Otoya: '''docchi wo erabu? PURINSESU '''All: KURA KURA shichau kurai 1000% LOVE Ren: naze ka? Masato: '''kimi de Ren: afureteru '''Masato: kokoro Ren: sawagu Masato x Ren: fushigi na RAVE Natsuki: '''mada minu seiza wo '''Shou: '''futari de tsumuide '''Natsuki: '''KISU yori '''Shou: sugoi Natsuki x Shou: uta de sekai wo tsukurou All: saa Let's dance!! yume wo odorou (Let's shout!) sora ni odorou (Let's go!) yarisugi na kurai ga ii sa junbi wa OK? ikkai kiri no (Yes x2) SUPESHARU jinsei kyoukasho ni wa (We are) nottenai (ST☆RISH) ai wo Change the star Check it out!! koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE! Deutsche Übersetzung: Alle: Mein erregtes Herz ist im Begriff, mit 1000% Liebe platzen, HEY! Otoya: Sind Sie bereit? Masato: '''Sind Sie bereit? '''Natsuki: Sind Sie bereit? Tokiya: Sind Sie bereit? Ren: Sind Sie bereit? Shou: Sind Sie bereit? Alle: Komm! Lasst uns singen! Singen wir unseren Traum! (Lasst uns schreien!) Lasst uns in den Himmel zu singen! (Gehen wir!) Machen wir es zu einer unglaubliche Geschichte! Lassen Sie mich skizzieren die Karte von meiner Zukunft (Ja x2) gemeinsam mit ihnen. Das ist eine Revolution. (Wir sind) Lass uns gehen. (ST ☆ RISH) Ich werde unsere Liebe in die Sterne zu ändern. Ausprobieren! Otoya: Meine Brust ist fast zu klein für mein schlagendes Herz. Tokiya: Uh Baby. Der Impuls der Liebe wird immer anmaßend. Tokiya x Otoya: , welches nimmst du nicht, Prinzessin? Alle: '''Das 1000% Liebe wird sicher Sie schwindlig machen. '''Ren: Aus irgendeinem Grund , ist Masato: mein Herz',' ' Ren:' satt Masato: , indem du, Ren: einen Krawall machst. Masato x Ren: Es ist eine unglaubliche RAVE. Natsuki: Mit den zwei von uns, wir bilden Shou: eine Konstellation, das ist nicht in Sicht. Natsuki: Anstatt mit einem Kuss, Shou: lasst uns eine Welt schaffen, Natsuki x Shou: '''mit unserem tollen Song. '''Alle: Komm! Lasst uns tanzen! Lasst uns unseren Traum tanzen. (Lasst uns schreien!) Lasst uns tanzen in den Himmel. (Gehen wir!) Es gibt keine solche Sache wie es zu übertreiben. Bist du bereit? OK? Es ist ein besonderes Leben (Ja x2) dass wir nur einmal haben. Dies kann nicht gefunden werden (Wir sind) in keinem Lehrbuch. (ST ☆ RISH) Ich werde unsere Liebe in die Sterne zu ändern. Ausprobieren! Heute Abend erreicht die Liebe zwischen den beiden uns 1000%! Und so als letztes Wort...was abschließend sein soll: Steh auf, sei stark! Unterscheide richtig von falsch! Für immer! Glaube an dich! Meine Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3